Handcuffed
by Kynessent
Summary: Handcuffed? The Teen Titans? Why and how would they go and get themselves handcuffed? They never commit any crimes, they prevent them. Read and find out exactly why and how the Titans get themselves handcuffed... TO EACH OTHER! RobStar BBRae
1. Mumbo's Trick

Chapter 1: Mumbo's Trick

Our story begins in the still, serene, and most of all, peaceful Jump City... yeah right.

"You've been a wonderful audience!" came the voice of the city's occurring villain, Mumbo Jumbo.

He stood beside the main vault in the Jump City Bank. The vault door was blown off its hinges and a considerable number of bags full of money and people's most prized possessions had spilled out onto the floor. Opposite of the vault was an immense opening blown into the wall, due to the fact that it's where Mumbo made his entrance and was planning to make his exit. His so called 'audience' involved four innocent bankers that were tied up and sitting on the floor, luckily, out of harm's way.

"For my final act, I shall make all this useless money disappear!"

"Not today, Mumbo."

The villain glanced over to witness the Teen Titans hindering his exit. Robin stood front and center, three freeze disks at hand. To his right, Beast Boy, ready to pounce, and to his left, Cyborg, sonic cannon aimed and ready to fire. Hovering above them was Starfire, the gorgeous alien powerhouse, and Raven, the beautiful mistress of magic. Starfire's fists were lit with starbolts and her eyes glowing with green fury. Floating behind Raven were a few cinder blocks encased in her black aura.

Mumbo turned back to his audience, "Change of plans: I shall make all this money and myself, the Amazing Mumbo, disappear!"

And at the flick of his wand, the room was filled with smoke. The Titans coughed and tried to wave the smoke away from their faces. But once it finally did clear, they were exposed to an empty vault and no sign of the insane Mumbo Jumbo.

"Raven, Starfire, untie those people," ordered Robin.

He scanned the room as Starfire used her alien strength to rupture the ropes binding the blameless people. There was only one way out, and it was right behind them. Mumbo couldn't have sneaked past them, could he?

Robin turned and darted out onto the street. He looked down it one way, and then the other. There was Mumbo, scurrying away from the scene, triumphantly clicking his heals together after every few steps. Robin glanced back to see that the Titans had followed suit and were waiting for his signal.

"Titans, go!" he yelled.

Robin darted off before the words even left his mouth. Starfire and Raven were quick to follow by flying after him. Cyborg's arm assembled into his sonic cannon, so he would be ready to shoot Mumbo down when they caught up with him, then he too, took off after the villain. Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and, before they knew it, he had exceeded them all.

Mumbo looked back to find the Titans in hot pursuit. Beast Boy was so close that he could just sink his teeth into the villain's cape.

"Aah!" Mumbo yelped when seeing the ferocious beast. "Abracadabra!" He said with a flick of his wand.

There was a small poof of smoke, and Beast Boy found himself imprisoned in a metal cage.

"If you can't tame the beast, put him in a cage, I always say."

Mumbo snickered as the cage clanked to the ground, then he turned back to—

"Aah!" He yelped, once again, only this time he stumbled backwards.

"Ah, the pretty girl." Mumbo addressed Starfire as he regained his balance. She was currently blocking his path so he had no where to go.

Starfire's feet lifted off the ground and her hands raised above her head. A starbolt flickered around her wrists and her eyes lit up with green fury. The starbolt shot straight at Mumbo, hitting him right on the chest. The force sent him hurling backwards. He landed on the pavement with a thump.

Mumbo rubbed his head and groaned from the hard impact. He looked up to see Raven glaring down at him.

"So, what, I'm the ugly girl?"

She levitated up into the air.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

Two cars, one on the left side of the street and one on the right, were encased in her black aura and they floated up beside her.

"Huh!" Raven thrust the cars at Mumbo.

Lucky for him, he managed to dodge them both, but was immediately afterward bombarded with starbolts and blue sonic blasts.

The whole time this was going on, Beast Boy had escaped from his cage by simply reforming into a T-rex. The dinosaur was too big to be held in the cage, and caused its metal bars to break, no longer holding the green changeling captive. Thus he rejoined his friends in the fight.

Mumbo was ducking and dodging starbolts and sonic blasts from left and right. Cyborg gave his sonic cannon one last powerful discharge. It hit Mumbo and sent him crashing into a nearby building.

"Ugh," Mumbo grumbled.

He looked up to find Robin, bo staff in hand.

"Give up yet, Mumbo?"

"Never," The villain said, pulling out his wand. He gave it a flick. "Hocus-pocus!"

There was a poof of smoke and Robin looked down to find himself holding a bouquet of flowers. He was too perplexed to notice Mumbo slip right past him.

Starfire landed beside Robin, confused as well.

"Uh, here, Star." Robin said handing her the flowers.

Starfire accepted them and Robin ran off. She was happy to receive the flowers from Robin but knew this battle was more important than her feelings.

"This has gone on too long," she muttered, tossing the bouquet aside.

Starfire turned to see Mumbo, once again, running from the Titans. She flew hastily after the villain. Quickly surpassing her friends, the alien girl flew right into Mumbo's path. He skidded to a stop. Starfire placed her hands on her hips. Mumbo looked for a way to escape the alien's fury, but he was surrounded. A titan to his left, right, and two behind him.

"It's over, Mumbo," Robin acknowledged.

"Well, if you say so." Mumbo, again, pulled out his wand. "Alakazam!"

There was a vast poof of smoke, blinding the Titans.

"No!" Robin yelled.

"I can't see!" Beast Boy squealed.

A/N: Please review!


	2. Chain Linked

Chapter 2: Chain linked

Multicolored smoke surrounded the Titans. 'Fzzzit.'

Cyborg's sonic cannon reassembled into some kind hair dryer looking device. It started sucking in the smoke and slowly clearing the air around them.

Robin and Raven immediately noticed that the noise from Cyborg's little contraption was coming from a totally different place than where Cyborg was standing seconds earlier.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked over the sound of the 'hair dryer.'

"Yeah?" Came Cyborg's voice, slightly confused with Robin's tone.

"Weren't you straight across from me before this smoke came out of nowhere?"

"...Yeah," Cyborg replied, now realizing that Robin's voice was coming from his left.

"Yeah. And you were on my right, now you're on my left," came Raven's voice.

The smoke cleared enough for them to see each other. The Titans attention had been focused on Cyborg, waiting for him to respond to Raven, but he was too busy looking down at something else. The Titans followed suit, and looked down at him also.

Cyborg's wrists were handcuffed to Robin's and Raven's! The Titans were handcuffed to each other! They were chain linked! Beast Boy was on the end with Raven to his left. Cyborg was in the middle with Robin to his left. Starfire was on the opposite end as Beast Boy and had Robin handcuffed to her right wrist.

Dude! ... What kinda—?" Beast Boy started.

"Sick joke is this?" Raven finished for him, eyeing down each one of the boys.

"Mumbo." Robin grumbled, eyes narrowed.

The Titans then tried pulling themselves free. Raven tried breaking the cuffs in her black aura, while Starfire pulled with her alien strength. Robin pulled a small screwdriver looking device out of his belt to pick the lock, but found there wasn't even a key hole. Beast Boy tried morphing into different sized animals, but the cuffs kept reshaping with him. And Cyborg pulled with all his strength.

After about ten seconds of that, the Titans stopped. It was a useless effort.

"Now what?" Cyborg asked.

"We must not give up!" Starfire encouraged, giving one last tug on the cuffs she and Robin shared. Although, this action almost pulled the rest of the team to the ground.

"Gees, Star, don't rip of my arm or anything!" Robin exclaimed, rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry," she said, not hinting to the sarcasm in his voice.

"Now, I say we go after Mumbo!" Robin said attempting to dart off but was shot back like a sling-shot due to the others lack of movement.

"Nevermind," he muttered.

"Woah there little man. First we need to get our bearings straight." Cyborg enforced.

"Well, obviously, Mumbo did this." Raven said.

"Yeah, and now he's getting away," Robin groaned. No one seemed to care.

"It seems the cuffs were made to block out each of our powers." Raven acknowledged.

"Yeah, so how do we get them off?" Cyborg asked.

"We don't. That's the point." Raven replied.

"Maybe we should go back to the Tower," Beast Boy suggested.

"Yeah." Cyborg agreed.

At that moment, each Titan started off in a different direction. It was like one of those 'sling-shot' reactions Robin had encountered earlier.

"Uh..." Robin started, "Maybe we should just fly back." He had given up on wanting to go chase down Mumbo.

"Or teleport." Raven stated.

"That works," Cyborg shrugged.

With that, Raven's black aura surrounded them all and melted into the ground.

A/N: Sorry if it seems short, I thought it'd be a good place to stop. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. Please review!


	3. Sleepover

_Disclaimer: I don't own TT, but if I did, they NEVER EVER would have been cancelled!_

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews. You guys rock! Sorry it took me like FOREVER to update.

Chapter 3: Sleepover

"Beast Boy, knock it off." Raven commanded.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"You know _what_," she replied with a death glare.

"Oh, fine," he said, defeated.

He had been moving his left wrist in all different directions, watching Raven's arm follow, due to the fact that it was still handcuffed to his. Raven wasn't surprised he found it amusing. Stupid things like that usually did.

All the Titans were kneeling on the floor in the Hanger. Starfire just watched as Robin and Cyborg rooted through the toolbox, in search of something to set them all free. Beast Boy became bored of watching the moment they started and that was why he was annoying Raven now.

Raven closed her eyes as if she was meditating. Beast Boy was itching to interrupt but kept his mouth shut. Suddenly, an old leather cover book appeared in front of the sorceress. Raven's eyes flicked open as the book fell open, placed by an unseen force into her hands.

"Where'd that come from?" Beast Boy asked.

"My room," Raven replied, but went on before he could further question. "I teleported it here by simply picturing its location in my mind."

"Oh, right. Telepathic stuff. Guess I wouldn't understand."

"Yeah most abnormal people don't."

"Are you calling me abnormal?"

"Yes."

"Because I'm green or because I'm stupid?"

"Both."

"I give up!" Cyborg yelled.

He and Robin had failed to find a tool that would be of good use.

"Me too," Robin added.

"Good. Can we all go watch TV now?" Beast Boy asked impatiently.

"Sure," Robin shrugged. There wasn't much else they could do.

"I guess you get to lead the way, Beast Boy, 'cause you're on the end and all. Remember to take it easy though. You've got four other people chained to you."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

(Ops. Room)

"Dudes! There is nothing on!" Beast Boy exclaimed as he flipped through the TV channels.

"Good," Robin said taking the remote from him. "We should be searching for Mumbo anyway." He pulled a laptop out from underneath the sofa.

"So that's where you hide it." Cyborg smirked.

"Hn." Robin muttered, already rapidly typing away. "Not anymore."

Cyborg decided to shrug it off and started playing GameStation with Beast Boy, poor Raven was stuck in the middle of it. Although, she was quite good at toning them both out and focusing on her book. But then, she did have difficulty when it came time to turn the page. Starfire just sat there as her friends kept her somewhat entertained.

After a few hours, and a lot of switching uncomfortable positions, plus yelling at each other to quit pulling on the handcuffs, Robin said, "Okay team, it's late. Raven can you levitate some pillows and blankets in here?"

"Uh, yeah."

A second later, pillows and blankets came floating into the room.

"AH! Ghosts!" Beast Boy squealed, leaping under Raven's cape.

"Yeah, right." Raven shoved him aside and dropped all the pillows and blankets on his head.

"Hey!" Beast Boy grabbed a pillow with his free hand and chucked it at her. She ducked and the pillow hit Cyborg.

"Yo! You did not just—! Aw, you gonna pay, Greenbean!" Cyborg sent a pillow hurling towards Beast Boy's head. And before you knew it, the Titans broke out in a full on pillow fight. And there was no way to escape each other.

After ten minutes of feather madness, they settled down to organize their temporary beds, all the while, still trying to catch their breath.

"That was _somewhat_ fun." Raven admitted.

"WHAT?!?!" All the Titans looked at her like she was crazy.

"I said _somewhat_," She shrugged.

The Titans dismissed the subject and laid down.

"I suggest we do this more frequently," Starfire said.

"Yeah," Robin agreed. "Raven was right, that was fun."

"Somewhat," Raven corrected.

"What now?" Beast Boy asked.

No response.

"I know!" Cyborg exclaimed after a long pause. "We can play Truth or Dare," he said a bit too mischievously.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed.

"No way," Raven and Robin stated in unison.

Starfire gasped. "Oh no! Not the horrid 'Truth or Dare.' Umm... What is the 'Truth or Dare?"

"It's an tricky, sly and evil game, Star," Robin explained.

"Is not!" Beast Boy interrupted. "It's really fun! We have to play!"

Starfire wasn't sure who to believe.

"Come on, Star," Cyborg pleaded. "I'm sure Robin will play if you do."

"Alright," Starfire gave in. "Elucidate the rules."

"Well, first, we ask someone 'truth or dare?'. If they pick 'truth' they have to tell us the truth about something. If they pick 'dare' we get to dare them to do something." Cyborg summed it up.

"And no chickens," Beast boy added. "It's more fun that way."

"Chickens?"

"It just means you can't chicken out, Star."

"Chicken out?"

"Yeah. It means, you _have_ to do your truth or dare."

"Oh, okay. I see."

"Alright then, let's get started," Beast boy rubbed his hands together. "Robin and Raven, truth or dare?"

"I told you I'm not playing," came Raven's response.

"Me too," came Robin's as well. "And plus, you can't ask both of us."

"Come on, just one round! That's all. And Cyborg never said I couldn't in the rules."

"Hmph," Robin crossed his arm's in front of his chest, causing Starfire's arm to dangle below. "One round. No more."

Raven shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Alright. So, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Robin replied.

Beast Boy smirked. "I dare you guys to play for more than one round! Ha!"

"You can't—Beast Boy!" Robin growled.

"Ha, nice, BB," Cyborg congratulated as the two high-fived in front of Raven's face. Starfire giggled. The group decided to form a circle.

"Alright, Beast Boy. How about you? Truth or dare?"

"Oh, please. Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to eat meat," Robin evilly commanded.

Beast Boy flinched. "But I... c-can't."

"No chickens." Raven taunted.

"Fine," Beast Boy said, proudly hiking up his pants. "Give it to me."

Raven levitated some meat over from the fridge. Beast Boy flinched at the sight of it. He pinched shut his nose and tossed the meat into his mouth, almost gaging right there and then. He slowly chewed and swallowed. The Titans shifted impatiently, waiting for his response.

"Oh, what have I done?!?!" He yelled, bursting into tears.

"Oh my God." Raven rolled her eyes.

"What? You've seen what Cyborg does when he has to eat my fake meat! He spits it out!"

"True," She agreed. "But he doesn't cry like a baby about it."

"He didn't swallow it though!"

"True, again, but I still think you're overreacting."

"Urgh!" Beast Boy growled, lunging at the girl. He lifted his arm to hit her and started to bring it back down but was halted due to the handcuffs growing taunt and holding him back. Cyborg grabbed his free arm before he could do any damage with it. Raven reached up and slapped the green boy across the face.

"Hey! You hit me!"

"You we're going to hit _me_."

"But I didn't!" he said innocently.

"Thanks to Cyborg."

The two stuck their noses in the air, sending evil looks at one another.

"Okay, I think that's enough Truth or Dare for one night," Robin declared.

"Oh, but I never received a turn to choose the Truth or Dare." Starfire whined.

"Uh, we can play some other time, Star."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Oh, thank you, Robin!" Starfire squealed, grabbing his hand and shaking it rapidly.

"Uh, yeah," he said rubbing the back of his neck. "Starfire?" She stopped and their eyes met, hers filled with an excitement about to explode. "Who gave you sugar?"

"Why, no one, Robin." She smiled innocently.

"Then why are you happier than usual?"

"Oh, that is most likely due to the my lack of rest."

"Uh, okay. I guess we should settle down then."

So, the Titans settled back into their sleeping bags. Starfire laid her head against Robin's chest. He was surprised at first and didn't know quite what to do, but then he put his arm around her, their arms circling around her neck. Cyborg shut himself down for the night and Raven made sure there was a good distance between her and Beast Boy, yet that wasn't much due to the handcuff's limitation.

Moments later, Robin and Starfire had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but Raven lay there wide awake because the changeling next to her couldn't keep still.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, "go to sleep."

"Sorry," he whispered back, scooting closer to her. Raven ignored his action because he was finally laying still. Then the two were able to drift into a deep sleep.

A/N: Yay! This chapter is twice as long as my first two. But you all deserve it for having to wait so long. Once again, I apologize. I feel really bad. I actually had all this chapter, excluding the Truth or Dare part, written after I posted chapter 2, but I never typed it up until now. So, if ya'll aren't too mad at me, you can ... maybe ... review? Pretty please?


End file.
